The Dragon's Princess
by Night-Shadow Child
Summary: What happens when the legend of the Dragon's Princess is reveled as a Fairy tale urban legend that came true and who will become the Dragon king and gain the right to marry the Dragon Princess *T for language*
1. Chapter 1

Lucy's POV

It was a normal day I went to the guild and argued with Mira about how Natsu was a child and we would never become anything more than friends. I thought my life was going well. I couldn't be more wrong.

Today was a special celebration in the guild. Everyone was getting ready for the the upcoming new year. It was year X785. The closer the upcoming year approached the more cautious Master Makarov became.

"Hey Luce" Natsu yawned "Is it time for bed now?"

"If you're that tired why didn't you go to sleep while I was in the shower?"

"Come on you know I would never do that" Natsu whined

"You come in here all the time and sleep!"

"Yeah but thats when you're not home or you are already sleeping when I get here."

"Ugh! Why don't you go home and spend the night with Happy I'm sure he would like to see his best friend come home at least once this week"

"Oh you know what tomorrow is and we agreed on a plan last year don't tell me you forgot?"Natsu said as his eyes began to fill with tears

"Oh is tomorrow your birthday I completely forgot?"

"No, Oh why did you have to forget?"

"I'm kidding Of course I remember its the day we met" Lucy mumbled knowing Natsu could hear her "Come on it's time to go to bed."

As Lucy got into bed Natsu fell asleep almost immediately.

Normal POV

A few hours later when the clock hit midnight Natsu awakened as Lucy levitated in the air and said

"The dragon princess runs amok

But those whom find her aren't in luck

the misery of the damned

only become the howls that she rams

Only the true dragon king

can save her from her true disfate

leaving her in endless wait

living on until she finds

the one whom truly demands her mind"

"Lucy what's going on?" Natsu mumbled as he rubbed his eyes

Lucy not being able to hear him kept repeating the same prophecy until the clock stroke the hour of two.

"Luce, Luce! Lucy! Luuucccyy!" Natsu was screaming her name as if his life depended on it.

*Dong, Dong, Dong,*


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Minna I just wanted to apologize for not updating in a while please don't give up on this story I have been writing a few chapters and haven't put them up because my computer crashed. Please Personal Message or Review thank you Melodynii says Goodbye:)**

**Natsu's POV**

I woke up in the middle of the night and saw Lucy floating in the air. I didn't know what to do so I called master.

"MASTER HELP ME" I was crying into the phone

"Natsu are you in danger? Are you hurt? Where are you I'm on my way."

"I'm fine master I think Lucy is in trouble. No I'm not hurt but I'm worried. And I'm at Lucy's"

"Ok? I'm on my way call Erza and Grey they will want to know what's happening as well."

"Ok Jii-nii I'll see you soon."

"Natsu two things before you hang up one stop calling me old man and second what's that chanting in the background it sounds like a spell?"

"I don't know what it is Lucy started floating in mid air and chanting this weird rhyme!"

"I'm running now call the other members of your team NOW!"master said in a panic as he hung up the phone

**Normal POV**

*Ring Ring Ring*

"Hello?" Erza said with a raspy voice

"Hey Erza it's Natsu can you hold for a second?"

"Yes but you better have a good reason to call me at twelve thirty!"

"Yah I do just let me conference in Grey"

"Ok I know its bad since you called both of us!"

"Is everyone there?" Natsu asked

"Yah Flame-brain why am I awake right now!"

"Hello Grey are you two fighting?"

"Erza why are you on the phone…. Shit what did you do now idiot?"

"I can't tell you much Master Makarov said that you guys need to get to Lucy's Pronto he also told me to tell you that he's running so you should to." Natsu replied

"Hello?" Natsu asked confused

"If you would like to make a call please hang up and dial again." the operator said

*Natsu Closes Phone*

*Bang Bang Bang*

"It looks like there here *Natsu opens door* Grey? Erza? I thought gramps would get here before you"

"Well it appears you were incorrect. Now what the hell is going on?"

"See for yourself." Natsu said as he lead them to Lucy's Room

They walked in as the chanting began again

"The dragon princess runs amok

But those whom find her aren't in luck

the misery of the damned

only become the howls that she rams

Only the true dragon king

can save her from her true disfate

leaving her in endless wait

living on until she finds

the one whom truly demands her mind"

then she paused and started a new chant adding what seemed to be the second part of the

"Mahi Mashi you look around

Denahi Denahi help me find

Deharu Deharu to set me free

so I may rest in history"

"How long has she been saying the second part?" Erza asked terrified

"This is the first time I've heard it" Natsu said with tears in his eyes

"Shhh calm down" Eraz rubbed his back trying to sooth him

"Erza call all the S-class mages on a conference call so they can see this too"

"Yes Master right away" **(Erza)**

"Laxas?" **(Erza)**

"Here! What do you want woman?" **(Laxas)**

"Hold on!" **(Erza)**

"Gildarts?" **(Erza)**

"Yah what's with the call so late at night?" **(Gildarts)**

"Hold on!" **(Erza)**

"MiraJane?" **(Erza)**

"Yah? Erza what's going on?" **(MiraJAne)**

"You're at the guild right?" **(Erza)**

"Yah why?" **(MiraJane)**

"Take the lacrama and go into Master's office" **(Erza)**

"Sorry Erza he's not here. He ran out about five minutes ago" **(MiraJane)**

"I know I'm not there" **(Master Makarov)**

"Master? what are you doing with Erza?" **(MiraJane)**

"No time to explain just do it!" **(Master Makarov)**

"Ok" **(MiraJane)**

"I'm gonna put you on hold and call the last person that needs to be on the conference oh and get Juvia and Gajeel we need all the help we can get!" **(Erza)**

"Ok" **(MiraJane)**

"Mystogan?" **(Erza)**

"Yah? What's up?" **(Mystogan)**

"Master wanted me to call you" **(Erza)**

"Why?" **(Mystogan) **

"Just hold a minute while I join you to the conference" **(Erza)**

"Ok is every S- class mage here?" **(Master Makarov)**

"Yes master" **(All S-Class mages + Gajeel and Juvia - Erza)**


	3. Chapter 3

**__****Gajeel's POV**

**"****The dragon princess runs amok**

**But those whom find her aren't in luck**

**the misery of the damned**

**only become the howls that she rams**

**Only the true dragon king**

**can save her from her true disfate**

**leaving her in endless wait**

**living on until she finds**

**the one whom truly demands her mind**

**Mahi Mashi you look around **

**Denahi Denahi help me find**

**Deharu Deharu to set me free **

**so I may rest in history"**

**I felt utter chaos develop my body in terror as Lucy said that old incantation**

**"****M-M-M *Deep Breath* Master you have to bring Elena oh I mean Lucy to the guild" I said as my voice trembled being the dragon of intellect I was the only one that knew what was happening along with Makarov and Laxus because I told the ten wizard saints the devastating tale of Elena and Darien **

**"****Are you sure it's her Gajeel I trust you but are you absolutely positive?" ********(Makarov)**

**"****Yes only Elena and the Seven Dragon Knights know that chant and there's only one female Dragon Knight and since Wendy can recite her oath of loyalty Lucy must truly be Elena"********(Gajeel)**

**"****I'll round up the Dragon Slayers listen here very closely Natsu we expect you to bring the princess to the guild completely unharmed understood?" ********(Laxus)**

**"****Who is this princess and what do you mean Dragon Knights?" ********(Natsu)**

**No he couldn't possibly be the prince I know he has the king's powers but come on. Natsu? He couldn't possibly be the king he isn't smart enough.**

**"****Natsu before this night goes any further recite thy oath" ********(Gajeel)**

**A few seconds passed then a bright white light shot out of Natsu's eyes **

**"****Through a curse my oath is sealed **

**for one reason I can't revel **

**the poison in my veins **

**it pains me I can't release **

**my oath for the beauty of realms **

**until the battle is done **

**and my brother or I is defeated **

**my love will be kept in my bottle **

**which is sealed in thy stomach of a**

**Dragon that has tried to undo my fate," ********(Natsu)**

**"*****Deep Gulp* Laxus you heard that right?" ********(Gajeel)**

**"****Yep and the world is screwed" ********(Laxus)**

**"****WHAT!?" ********(All mages on call and with Lucy excluding Laxus and Gajeel)**

**"****If the idiot is one of the cursed three who do you think his brother is?" I said completely ignoring everybody except Laxus**

**"****Are you kidding me?! I knew you lost some power Lugdunon but not the power of common sense!"********(Laxus)**

**"****Taranis I got the power of conclusions taken from me and the royal family's faces erased from my memory with this curse can you just be nice for once and tell me who it is retajo (means smartass)" ********(Gajeel)**

**"****Nah I'd rather you get told by your little brother Cichol after all it would make you miserable for your brother to know more information than you so why don't you call him Lugh" ********(Laxus)**

"I told you never to call me that and I will bye Taranis!" **(Gajeel)**

and with that I hung up and then Mirajane and Juvia were looking at me with confusion and all I said was "What?"

* * *

_**Hey guys what did you think sorry it took so long but I've been really busy lately and I can't update a lot and I just got out of my writers block witch made me happy and I wrote this part of the story. I would like to tell you there will be another update soon but I don't know so I wont get your hopes up I can only write when I have inspiration If you guys have any stories please tell me because it seams the more I read the more inspiration I get means the faster I update well that's it for now Melodynii says bye:)**_


End file.
